1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an improved anti-explosion steam vacuum cleaner heating structure, more especially an improved heating structure for the vacuum to provide the function of dirt removal and sterilization, mainly comprises of a water chamber and a tubular heat converter to directly heat the transferred clear water pressurized by a water pump to form the steam to be discharged through the discharge port via the free end of the conduit, thus to synchronously control the volume of the steam according to the volume of the water current and to avoid the danger of explosion caused by the inner air pressure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
With the main objective of providing multi-functions even including disinfection and grease removal, the conventional vacuum cleaner mainly comprises a vacuum for drawing dust and an internal heating means for heating the cleaning water. The conventional heating means usually utilizes an electric resistance heating means to directly increase the temperature of the whole body of water inside the vacuum cleaner. When the whole body of water or the surface of the water reaches the critical point of evaporation, the steam will be discharged to the outside. However, under normal temperatures, it takes a long time to heat the whole body of water inside the water chamber then to convert it into the steam. Furthermore, the forming of the steam will also increase the inner pressure in the water chamber at the same time and the steam will be selectively discharged by the control valve. Therefore, during the process, the pressure formed inside the water chamber might cause the danger of explosion due to unstable power current or failure of the worn material of the water chamber to bear the high steam pressure.
Therefore, the inventor of the invention herein, based on the experience accumulated from the engagement in years in professional research, manufacture and the experience of marketing promotion, addressed the said shortcomings of the conventional steam vacuum cleaner through continuous experimental production and trail, culminated in the development of the improved anti-explosion steam vacuum cleaner heating structure of the invention herein.
Specially, the invention herein utilizes a tubular heat converter, through a water pump supplying a proper amount of water, to directly heat the water to form steam with an outward free end allowing the formed steam to be completely discharged to the outside of the body portion. During the process of evaporation, the water pump supplies a proper amount of water and selectively transfers a certain amount of water into the heat converter. Therefore, the heating structure of the invention herein will not cause the danger of increasing the inner pressure of the water chamber, but will produce the high volume of steam immediately.
To enable a further understanding of the said objectives, the technological methods and the efficiency of the invention herein, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by detailed description of the preferred embodiments.